Test of Love
by Bluefire4
Summary: Relena thought all was over. But now a new enemy has appear and this enemy is too close to home to just kill off or lock up...and so the cherry blossoms fall...please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

The test of love: Part one.  
  
Poem: The final Journey 'By me'  
  
The bullet pierced Relena's liver; and she gasped as fell to the ground with a loud thud. A sharp pain ran up and down her body causing a fit of tremors. Quatre, the first to reach her, gathered her up into his arms; tears streaming down his face. "Relena hold on." He wepted, on the edge of panic. "Heero!" Relena called out in fear, her hand reaching out at something only she could only see. Quatre grasped Relena's hand tightly, "Don't fret sweet Relena he will come." Relena smiled weakly, Quatre's voice calling out for someone to call for an ambulance echoed in her ears, and then all was black.  
  
White. Relena tried to sit up but the pain was too much. What had happened? Where was she?  
"Your awake," Relena slowly turned her head slightly towards the voice. Quatre and Duo looked down at Relena with concern. Relena turned away and looked around, everything was white; white painted roof and walls, even the sheet that covered her were blinding white.  
Relena turned back to Quatre and Duo confused, "Where am I? What happened?" Quatre's eyes soften even more, "Don't you remember? You were shot." Suddenly the fateful event replayed in her mind the loud bang, the sharp pain, the blood and the screaming.  
Quatre interrupted her thoughts, "Your at the hospital..To.to tell you the truth Relena it.it doesn't look good at all. But don't give up you hear, you must fight we..we still need you." Quatre cried out in grief tears streaming down his face.  
Relena grabbed Quatre's hand "Heero! Is he coming?" "Yes he should be here soon." Quatre mumbled nodding. Relena relaxed, suddenly she felt weak, as if.as if her life was draining away. She began to close her eyes, she felt so tired. No! Relena forced her eyes open she mustn't sleep; she must fight.fight for her life, fight like she did for peace. They still needed her the colonies, the people on Earth, the Gundam pilots and.Heero. I must live for them all, especially for Heero.  
  
As I lay here on my death bed  
  
Waiting for my last breath to draw near.  
  
I cling tight to the thin thread of life  
  
Willing myself to live.  
  
It was creeping up on her, she could feel it, but she could no longer feel the pain.'was this how it felt to die?' Tears began to run down her face, she didn't want to die; there was so much for her to do still. Sure she had to die one day, but why now she was still young, she still had things to live for. What had she done to deserve this? 'Please don't let me die, not until Heero arrives' Relena prayed to herself, 'Heero hurry please I don't know how much longer I can hold on'. Just then as if to answer her pray Heero stormed in followed by Trowa and Wufie. Heero quickly walked to the bed placing a bunch of flowers he had brought on the bedside table and knelt beside Relena grabbing her hand, giving her strength and hope.  
"Relena are you alright?" Relena smiled weakly tears streaming down her face, "I am now, oh Heero thank-you for coming, I'd be lost if you hadn't." she wept. Heero let go of her hand and gently wiped away her tears, "If only I had been there, then this would not have happened." Heero felt a hand on his shoulder, turning slightly he looked up to find Duo looking down at him in concern, "Heero can we talk to you outside for a second?"  
  
I do not feel pain as death creeps closer.  
  
Only fear of what's to come  
  
I wish not to die  
  
But like everyone else,  
  
I also must take this journey  
  
Heero nodded stood up and silently headed toward the door, looking back sadly as he exited the room. Relena looked so peaceful lying there, and so afraid. He wanted to run back to her side and comfort her, to hold her close to his heart, Why her? What did she do to deserve this? Heero felt so angry, whoever did this to her would pay dearly. Heero stepped out closing the door slowly behind him leaving Relena alone in silence. Fear wrapped itself around her refusing to let go. What will happen to me when I die is there really a life after death? How did she end up here? What path did she take to lead her here? Relena began to shuffle though her memory of her life; she had had a good life, living around people who had loved her and whom she had loved back. Relena shook her head why was she talking in past tense? She was having a good life, she was living around people who love her, the Gundam pilots even though most would not admit it, if they didn't love her then why were they here now.Heero.he loved her didn't he. Yes Heero does, the look in his eyes, the he looked at her tells all. Is this how they would think of her in past tensed? Remember that Relena? She was a nice girl. Relena turned and looked at the flowers, so bright and colorful in this white room. "No I don't want it to happen like that, I don't want to be some one who once was."  
  
And as I lie here all alone I wonder;  
  
What will become of me when I'm gone?  
  
I do not wish to be just a memory,  
  
Of some one who once was.  
  
And I do not wish to be talked about in past tense.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Relena continued to talk to the flowers, "What will happen to the people of the colonies and of earth? Will they continue to fight for peace that I have been striving for? Will they forget me along the way? Will I just become a flickering light in their mind? And..and the pilots what will become of them? Will they cry for me when I die or.or?" Fear wrapped itself around her tighter making it hard for her to breathe, "or will they too forget me and go on with their lives?"  
  
Also I wonder what will happen to the people I love.  
  
Will they cry or will they go on with life , As if it never happened  
  
As if I never existed.  
  
"Relena!" Heero entered the room interrupting Relena's little chat with the flowers. Relena turned from the flowers and looked at Heero, his eyes were slightly red and moist, had he been crying? Heero walked to the bed and sat on the edge looking down at her. He couldn't hold them back any longer his throat was beginning to hurt. Tears streamed down his face, Relena felt Heero's tears splatter onto her face, washing away all her doubts, her heart skipped a beat he was.he was crying for her. Using all the strength she had left Relena sat up and took Heero's face into her hands. She looked deep into his eyes, if she was going to die this was the last thing she wanted to see. Relena turned away and looked around the room looking at all the pilots in the face all looked back at her sadly. Lastly her eyes rested on the flowers so colorful making the room look cheery. Relena sighed with content, they were beautiful.but not as beautiful as..Relena turned back to the tear streaked Heero and smiled.  
  
Finally with all the strength I have left.  
  
I sit up and take one last look around,  
  
Taking in as much as I can  
  
This here; my cheery room,  
  
Is the last memory of life I have.  
  
Relena swayed slightly she was losing the battle very quickly soon she would be too weak to even keep her eyes open. "Heero" Relena whispered, "will you do something for me?" Heero nodded he would do anything for her, "Yes, what is it you want?" Relena closed her eyes and released Heero's face, "Hold me, please." Gently Heero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him pushing away the fear that had engulfed her. She sighed, "Heero don't forget me." Heero tightened his grip, "How could I forget you, you gave me a reason to live."  
  
And then at last I'm satisfied, turning my head to death.  
  
It's time to go at last,  
  
Death holds out its hand  
  
Without hesitation I take it.  
  
Willing to end this life at last.  
  
Relena felt warm and safe in Heero's arms. Nothing bad could reach her while he held her, nothing, no sorrow or pain. She felt peaceful and happy in his arms; She wanted to stay like this forever, but forever was a long time, time that she didn't have. "Heero, I.I love you" Heero gently pulled away and looked into her eyes "And I love you, Relena." He leant forward and kissed her softly, "I give you my heart and a promise to keep with you always, I promise to find a way to bring you back." Relena smiled, "and I believe you will, Heero my love." Heero pulled her close once more, he felt Relena take her last breathe and then felt her body go limp in his arms but he didn't let go he sat there holding her close for what seemed like hours sobbing into her hair as the heart monitor rang loudly in the background. He sat there holding her tight vowing to bring her back..Somehow he would find a way.  
  
Its hand was not icy, like people say.  
  
And death is not ugly or scary, but it is beautiful  
  
Almost as beautiful as life.  
  
For no longer will I feel pain and sorrow, only peace and Happiness  
  
A/N well what did ya think? Don't worry it's not finish there's one more part..maybe three I don't know.  
  
To tell ya the truth I've already written part two but I'm an evil Bitch mwaa mwaa mwaa! 


	2. somewhere somehow

Hey well here's Part two, Not being big headed or anything but I really liked this one, hehe, me so proud. Anyhow enjoy and tell me what ya think of it. Byebye.  
  
P.s Thanks for all the great reviews so far, because of them I decide not to be evil and put up part two up now instead of waiting for a while.aren't I nice. :D   
  
Test of Love: Part Two   
  
Author: Me Bluefire of course   
  
Song used: Somewhere Somehow   
  
By: Wet Wet Wet   
  
The Beep of the heart monitor rang loud and clear and instantly from out of nowhere a doctor and a group of nurses appeared in Relena's hospital room. All trying desperately to save the young girls life, somewhere during the commotion Heero had somehow been pushed away from Relena's side and into a dark lonely corner. He stared in silence and in horror at the scene in front of him suddenly afraid, if they didn't save Relena, he would once again be utterly alone and he didn't want to be alone it hurt too much. Heero close his eyes God if you really do exist please answer my prayer, I've never asked you for anything before. And I've never had to rely on you before, but there is nothing I can do, I can't save her, and I've heard that you can do anything. So I ask you this bring her back to me I can't live without her and .neither can this world. So if you won't do it for me do it for everyone else. that is all I ask, do this and I promise not to bother you again.   
  
As if to answer Heero's prayer the beeping of the heart monitor returned to normal and Relena began to breathe once more. Heero opened his eyes as the doctor walked towards him "Well I've got good news and bad news, the good news is that she's alive and she seems to be quite stable. But the bad news is that she is now in a deep coma and it looks as if she won't be waking up from it. God works in mysterious ways if you ask me." Heero turned and glared out at the window, he sure did, he had answered Heero's prayer sure enough but not to it's full extent. And Heero couldn't exactly ask God to wake her up he had promised not to bother him again, and if God could give life back so easily he could most likely take it back just as easily. Heero banged his hand hard against the metal screen that covered the window, what was that man up to? The doctor who still stood behind him interrupted his thoughts "Well you have two choices you can either let her live like this or you can pull the plug. It's all up to you, I'll leave you alone to decide, call for me when you have decided." With that Heero was once more left alone with his sleeping Angel.   
  
If you're there and you care,  
  
And you listen very careful  
  
You'll hear my prayer  
  
Heero sat down on the chair beside the bed and place his head in his hands how could he decide such a thing? How could he decide weather or not they should end such a beautiful life? Heero looked up at Relena no he couldn't, he can't end her life not after he had just asked for it back. Besides he had promise Relena he would find away to bring her back and he wasn't about to break the promise. Heero stood up and stared at his sleeping beauty "A promise is a promise and I will keep mine, I will find away to bring you back to me. And I give you another promise my dear Relena when I bring you back to this world I promise that neither of us will ever be alone again." Heero leant down and gently kissed Relena's lips, somewhere somehow he would find a way to keep his promises. Heero softly touched Relena's face she felt so cold, without another thought Heero laid down on the bed beside Relena, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.   
  
Duo slowly opens the door to the house he shared with Hilde and looked around in despair. She was gone for good, he had lost a good friend and the world had lost a good leader. What would happen now? Will the struggle for peace die along with Relena? Would the Gundam Pilots have to return to war? No that can't happen he didn't want the war to start again not after he had been given the taste of peace, and a chance to live his life with the one he loved. Hilde looked up at Duo from were she was sitting and saw the look of pain on his usually happy face and the tears that were beginning to form once again. Hilde stood up, the worse had happened "So she's." Duo nodded and Hilde ran to Duo wrapping her arms around him. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.  
  
Duo smiled weakly "Sort of, but I'm more worried about Heero."  
  
Hilde rested her chin on his shoulder "Yeah I'm worried to, he was just beginning to open up and live again when the person responsible for the change die's. Now that Relena's gone what do you think Heero will do?"  
  
Duo smiled he didn't have to think about the answer, it was simple. "Oh he would most likely spend the rest of his life looking for the killer and then he'd make sure no one forgets about Relena. But most importantly he'll probably spend his life trying to find a way to bring Relena back. but that's impo."  
  
Hilde placed her finger to Duo's lips and smiled "Have you forgotten? With Heero anything is possible. Somewhere Somehow he'll find a way, I'm sure of it."   
  
And if you hear, loud and clear  
  
You would get a million kisses from me.  
  
Somewhere, somehow  
  
  
  
Relena looked around at the bleak world that surrounded her there was no one else here she was alone Relena sat down on the dirt floor. She had been looking for someone but whom? She couldn't remember anything her mind was blank. She knew where she was, in the real world her body was in a hospital bed and right now she was in a coma, that she knew but everything else was a blur. She could wake up any time. but there was no point, there was nothing waiting for her in the real world. She was alone in both worlds here and in the real world, but here at least there was no one to bother her, to feel sorry for her. to hurt her. Here she could be alone on her own, Relena laid down and curled up into at tight ball trying to protect herself from the cold. She began to weep she didn't want to be alone anymore, she wanted to have some one to love who would love her back, some one she could call her own.  
  
Relena felt suddenly warm as a familiar presence wrapped itself around her but she couldn't quite figure out who it was.  
  
The presence whispered in her ear in a soothing voice "Relena come back to me there is no need for either of us to be alone." Relena closed her eyes and absorbed the warmth, but one question still bothered her who was it? Was there really some one waiting for her in the real world?  
  
A voice in her head began to laugh "Don't be a fool, it just your imagination there is no one waiting for you. In fact everyone is glad you're dead because now they have no one to rule their lives. All you did was boss people around tell them what to do and now that your dead they can live their carefree lives they love so much." Relena covered her ears and tried to push the taunting voice away, but it only got louder. "You can't get rid of my Relena because I am you, besides this is for your own good stay in this lonely world you have created because no one wants you back in theirs."  
  
Relena sat up and shook her head "no that can't be true, it just couldn't. or could it."  
  
"Yes it's true my Relena no one what's you back why else would they have killed you." Relena's eyes went wide in fear yes it was true no.one.wanted.her she really was alone. Relena's face went blank all emotion disappeared with out a trace as she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, soon there would be no chance for her to return. Yet, even though she could now longer feel it the familiar presence continued to wrap itself around her slowing down her progress to complete darkness, refusing to let go.  
  
"Relena please come back to me."  
  
Trowa picked up his flute and began to play a sad soft tune tears rolled down his face the world had lost sight of their bright star that had lead them to peace and the Gundam pilots had lost a friend. He wanted so badly to find who had done this and make them pay, but Heero had most likely vowed to do this and Trowa knew better then to step in Heero's way. Even though he or the other pilot couldn't make the killer pay they still had a very important job to do. they must continue Relena's dream of complete pacifism and keep it that way. It was the best thing the Gundam pilots could do to honor Relena.  
  
Catherine knelt behind Trowa, wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder "Trowa I just heard. are you okay?" Trowa slowly nodded his head "It's okay Trowa. it's okay to cry, no one will ever think less of you. Pull down those walls of yours, you can tell me, you can tell your big sis" He could hold it back on more all those years of pain that he had kept to himself were now set free with the tears that now roll down his face, he would never have to suffer them alone. not like Heero.   
  
And if the night's a lonely time for you,  
  
Just listen to the words I gave to you,  
  
Let the song of ours play one more time  
  
Somewhere, somehow  
  
I'll be there  
  
Zech stood out in the courtyard of the Peacecraft mansion the rain-washed down on him, but nothing could wash away the pain he felt. She was gone, his little sister was gone and he could do nothing about it, no one could. Why do the good die young and the wicked live on, if he could he would trade places with her. She had done great things for the world and it's people, she had changed so many peoples live including his. And all he had done was cause her trouble, the rain ceased to fall on him which interrupted his chain of thoughts. Slowly he turned finding himself face to face with Noin who held an umbrella over him she stepped closer so she to was under the umbrella. Her eyes were red which told him she to had been crying.  
  
Noin looked up into Zech's eyes they had that cold look once again. "Please Zech don't push me away, you can lean on me we will get through this together, okay" Zech looked away Noin dropped the umbrella and grabbed Zech's face forcing him to look at her. "Look at me Zech's we are all suffering from this terrible loss, but together we can get through it. don't push me away.not again." tears began form and mix with the rain that wash down over them both. "Please Zech's I.can't bear to lose you again especially not now," Noin let go of Zech's face and began to pound her hands hard against his chest. "Don't do this to me, I.I.just wouldn't know how to carry on without you." Noin was suddenly pulled close to Zech by a pair of strong arms. Zech held Noin close and together they cried as the rain fell down on them.  
  
Went out walkin' in the morning  
  
Standing in the pouring rain  
  
Let it run all over me  
  
Quatre walk home slowly in the rain trying to figure out a way to tell Dorothy the bad news after all Relena was her best friend and now a great friendship had been destroyed.then again even when one has gone friendship could still live on, but could peace. was that the killers intentions, kill Relena, destroy all hopes of peace. No he would not let them destroy the hope of peace it was the best he could do for Relena, that was his promise to Relena he would not let peace die with her, he would not let her death be in vain. He would put things right with the peace negotiations and he would let Heero do the rest after all it was only fair if Heero got to kill the one who had killed his love. Quatre was sure Heero would do they same for him. if anyone was to ever kill Dorothy he was sure Heero would have left the killing up to him.  
  
Quatre slowly reached for the door handle to his house and open it, he stepped inside the dark room and turned on the light. He was surprised to find Dorothy sitting on a chair staring at the wall. Dorothy turned and looked up at Quatre her red eyes filled with hope, the look on Quatre's face answered Dorothy's unasked question Re.Relena was dead. Quatre quickly walked towards Dorothy and knelt in front of her, she shook her head in disbelief, it wasn't possible Relena was going to live forever. She was after all a Goddess; she was the Goddess of peace she had to live. She couldn't die or peace would be impossible for it would die with her.  
  
"Dorothy I'm sorry but."  
  
Dorothy stood up "No you lie she's still alive I know it." Quatre wrapped his arms around her waist preventing her from moving. "Please Quatre tell me this is just some mean joke your playing, please tell me she is still alive. I."  
  
Quatre could feel her tears fall on his head "I'm sorry but I can't. Relena is dead."  
  
Dorothy fell to the ground and pulled Quatre close "promise me Quatre. promise me that you will never leave me" she begged  
  
Quatre pulled away slightly and kissed Dorothy on the lips "I Promise."  
  
Stayed up late last night  
  
Tryin' to put all the things right  
  
Then your tears roll over me  
  
Wufie stared at the computer screen as a list of names appeared; he had been on the computer for four hours now looking for Relena's killer. He wasn't going to kill them that was Heero's job he just wanted to know the name of the killer. He only wanted to help, what were friends for anyway and Heero need them all now more then he ever did before even if he refused to admit it.  
  
Sally entered the room lit only by the computer She reached out and flicked the switch "Working in the dark can't be good for your eyes, I'm not interrupting am I?"  
  
Wufie turned to face Sally and smiled weakly "No in fact I was trying to find a excuse to stop for two hours now."  
  
Sally leant against the wall near the desk "So what you doing exactly"  
  
"Helping to find the killer." Wufie answered numbly. Sally sniffed and wiped away the tears but they were only replaced with more.  
  
Wufie frowned "Are you crying woman?"  
  
Sally glared back "Yeah, why shouldn't I she was my friend to you know, and it feels good to cry every now and then. You should try it some time."  
  
Wufie turned and looked at the computer screen "I.I.wish I could but I don't know how." Sally gasped in shock Wufie had never told anyone anything like this before, Wufie looked back at Sally with pained filled eyes. "For so long I've been alone, many important people to me have died. But I never cried and I vowed I never would, now I see it was a mistake to hide what I feel, it only makes it worse." Wufie stood and walked towards Sally "And.and if Heero can confront his feelings so can I." Wufie slowly reached out and wiped away Sally's tears "I don't want to be alone anymore, woman will you teach me how to cry?"  
  
Sally smiled weakly "Yes, but on one condition, don't call me woman I have a name you know" Wufie returned her smile "For you woman anything"  
  
And if the night's a lonely time for you,  
  
Just listen to the words I gave to you,  
  
Let the song of ours play one more time  
  
Somewhere, somehow,  
  
I'll be there  
  
Heero looked around the bleak world, he knew she was here he could feel her, but where he had to get to her before it was too late. She was falling deeper and deeper in her mind soon she would be to far for Heero to save her. "Relena! Where are you? Can you hear my?" but the only thing that replied was his echo. Heero jumped down from the large cement slab he needed to find higher ground. He closed his eyes "Relena I pray that you are okay," that was when he heard it; Heero spun around and looked down at ground. There curled up in a ball laid Relena sobbing ever so quietly Heero knelt down and brushed her hair away from her face. "Relena.Relena are you okay?" Heero leant down to get a closer look at her. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was shaking uncontrollably. "Relena can you hear me?" Heero reached out and gentle touched her face but she didn't even stir.  
  
  
  
And if you're there and you care  
  
And you listen very careful  
  
You'll hear my prayer.  
  
Relena tried to move but couldn't she could feel his warm soft hands touch her face. She could hear his soothing voice call out to her, she tried to respond but she couldn't do that either. Relena suddenly felt afraid of this man that loomed over her who was it? Where they really here to help her? And how did he get here?  
  
"Yes Relena fear him, hate him no matter what he say's you'll always be alone. Everything he says is a lye he here to hurt you, attack Relena Attack before he does" Relena sat up yes it was right he's just here to hurt her.  
  
Heero's eyes lit up with joy "Relena your okay, come on, come back with me." Heero reached out to grab Relena's hand, but she pulled away and grabbed a sharp piece of glass that was lying on the ground. "Relena what's wrong? It's me Heero" Relena frowned the name sounded familiar, memories of the man flashed before her in everyone he was holding a gun and was pointing it straight at her.  
  
Without a warning she lung towards Heero "You will not hurt me, I won't let you. I will kill you.Heero" Heero grabbed the hand holding the piece of glass but not before it sliced across his arm. Relena began to struggle franticly a sharp pain ran up and down Heero's arm as the wound was pulled apart even further he could feel the warm blood seep out faster then before.  
  
Hero grabbed Relena's other hand and rolled over so he now sat on top of Relena "Relena what's gotten into you? I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to help you." he cried out desperately.  
  
Relena continued to struggle "No your lying your going to kill me you've tried to kill me so many times and now you've come to finish me off."  
  
Heero shook his head as tears began to form "No Relena your wrong, I was a fool back then I didn't know any better. But now I could never hurt you how could I, I love you to much too even think about hurting you."  
  
Relena felt Heero's tears run down her cheek and she stopped struggling looking up she gasped, he was crying, was he.was he crying for her? Another memory flashed before her this time it was a recent one. she was laying on the hospital bed looking up at Heero and he was crying. crying for her. There were others there to Duo, Trowa, Wufie and Quatre and they were crying for her too. The anger and fear that she felt was suddenly replaced with joy she wasn't alone she never was, there were many people in the real world that loved and cared for her, many that she could love back. Relena looked up into Heero's eyes and began to cry, "Heero you came for me, you never gave up."  
  
Heero release Relena sat beside her and pulled her in to his arms "Relena I never would, I love you and always will. You will never have to be alone again I'll be with you forever I will never let you feel pain like this ever again. There's no need for you suffer any more so come back to me, come back to were you belong."  
  
Relena looked up and smiled "And where is that?" she teased  
  
Heero returned her smile "with me of course".  
  
And if you feel like I feel  
  
Love cuts the deepest part of me  
  
Somewhere, somehow  
  
Heero opened his eyes and found himself in the now dark hospital room lying on the bed beside Relena. Heero looked at his arm, which had been injured, but there wasn't even a trace of blood had it just been a dream. Heero felt something brush his cheek and heard a sweet voice that made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"It's wasn't a dream, I've come back because of you, you came to me and saved me you.you made me realize that I've never been alone no matter what." Relena rolled over and rested her head on Heero's chest "And now it's my turn to show you that you're not alone."  
  
Heero began to stroke Relena's hair "There's no need you have already taught me more then you'll ever know you have." Heero slipped away and stood up "I must go, but don't worry I won't be long. I just got to go call the others," Heero smirked "they still think your dead. But before I go I have one more promise to give you.no matter what happens, no matter where you are I'll be there.  
  
  
  
And if the night's a lonely time for you,  
  
Just listen to the words I gave to you,  
  
Let the song of ours play one more time  
  
Somewhere, somehow,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
Well there you are folks I've done it at last, well.um.to tell ya the truth I had never really planned for a second one. But not many people like stories when one of the main characters die, I know because I'm one of them. So I had to think of a way to bring Relena back and I ended up with many plans. It was pure luck that I did this one, it wasn't even one of my originals.Oh And I don't like Quatre and Dorothy as a couple so this will be the last time you'll ever and I mean ever see them together in my fic. :P Well I best be off and plan another fanfic. I'm planning to do a Songfic on Duo and Hilde what you think? Anyhow please tell me what you thought about this story.  
  
Oh yes I all most forgot I'm thinking of doing a third part where Heero goes off to find Relena's assassin. Tell me what you think should I do it or just leave it as it is now? 


End file.
